


A lovely dork

by Brambles



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sinbad being a dork, Sinja, Tumblr Prompt, hard-working Jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambles/pseuds/Brambles
Summary: Sinja Prompt. Prompt: Person A) “You’re lucky I love you.”Person B) GASP “You love me?!!?!?”Person A) “We’ve been married for two years ya dingus.”





	A lovely dork

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload from my tumblr account. Edited  
Original prompt by: http://www.write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com

Prompt: **Person A)** “You’re lucky I love you.”

**Person B)** _GASP_ “You _love_ me?!!?!?”

**Person A)** “We’ve been married for two years ya dingus.”

__________________________________________________

After an exhausting day in the office, Ja’far walked back towards his bedroom. There is something different about his sleeping chambers. As it is not only his but that of his partner. His husband. His king. Sinbad.

Who he had not seen the whole day. Even though he had to sign some papers and overlook them. Every time he got some documents in Sin’s office, there was no one in there. An enormous pile of documents were now collecting on his desk. Sin better be doing some extra hours tomorrow, or he _will_ get angry. And Sinbad knew better than to anger an overworked Ja’far. If he liked his life and their marital union. 

As soon as he entered his chambers, he knew something was off. 

The whole room was flooded. 

“SIN!” 

Sin just came running out of the bathroom, and as soon as he heard Ja’far calling his name, he stumpled and fell down. In merre seconds he was sooking wet. 

Ja’far sighed. He brought his hands towards his temples and tried to massage the incoming headache away.

He only asked. “Why?”

Embarassed, Sin coughed, stood up and tried to explain himself.

“You were working so hard these few past days, I wanted to surprise you with a special bath. To relax you. You are in such a bad mood these last few days. But I swear, I was only distracted by a few seconds and suddenly the whole room was flooded!”

“You’re lucky I love you”

Sin gasped. “You _love_ me?!!?!?”

“We’ve been married for two years ya dingus.”

Sin smiled. “You hardly tell me you love me. One could forget that we’re actually married.”

Ja’far shook his head, walked towards his husband and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“C’mon get someone to help you clean up here and we can even share a bath”

“Ja’far, you know the way into my heart, my love~”


End file.
